


Her And Him

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Era, Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After avoiding Azkaban, Draco returns to Hogwarts and hooks up with Ginny Weasley. Harry is many shades of jealous and also rather confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her And Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
> **Pairings**: Draco/Harry (with a back-drop of Harry/Ginny, Draco/Ginny and others)  
> **Warnings:** Strong language, sexual situations, second person narrative. Also, Ginny fans may wish to skip this one as she isn't portrayed very favourably.

In the end, it's your testimony that gets him off. And very soon, he's back at Hogwarts, getting it off, with her.

It's not that you expected her to wait for you, or that you made her any promises for the future; not as such.

But out of hundreds—or should that be thousands—of students, why does it have to be him?

***

One afternoon, you inadvertently catch them behind Hagrid's hut.

He has his hands up her blouse and is kissing her neck.

You can tell from the sounds she makes and the way her head is thrown back, that she's really enjoying herself.

A twig cracks beneath your feet. To your ears, it might as well be a gunshot.

She never notices.

He does. He raises his eyebrows at you and smirks.

Then he goes right back to what he was doing, like you were never even there at all.

***

It must be some kind of unwritten rule that Ron is always the last to know.

His face is scarlet when he stomps into the common room that evening.

"The ferret's shagging my sister," he announces to all and sundry. Then he spots you in the corner and mutters, a guilty look on his face, "Sorry, mate."

You shrug and pretend to concentrate on your Potions paper.

***

Lavender giggles. "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

You glance over at the Slytherin table.

She's on his lap and he's feeding her some of his ice cream with a silver spoon.

You feel rather sick at the sight and find yourself wondering why not a single teacher intervenes.

Is that sort of behaviour acceptable now, even in front of impressionable first-years?

You get up and walk out, in dire need of some fresh air.

You don't notice the self-satisfied sneer that follows you to the door.

***

It's well past curfew when you quite literally bump into him in the dimly lit corridor.

"Watch where you're going, Potty!" he snarls. "Honestly, is all that wanking over my girlfriend finally making you go blind?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" you spit out and hurry back to Gryffindor Tower.

You don't think it would have been a good idea to tell him that Ginny hasn't been a part of any of your fantasies for quite a while now.

***

In a spectacular defeat for Gryffindor, Slytherin won the Quidditch House Cup today.

Somehow, this is all your fault.

"What were you thinking, Harry?"

"The snitch was right in front of your nose, Harry!"

"This never would have happened if Ginny hadn't quit because of you, Harry!"

Most of their angry and spiteful words are lost on you, however.

Your mind keeps drifting back to her: to the way she held him and kissed him, right before he went up to collect the prize for his team.

You reckon he must be feeling well chuffed with himself right now.

After all, this is already the second thing he's beaten you at this year.

***

It's another night in another dark corridor.

"Trolling the dungeons again, Potter?" He sneers at you as he walks by. "Looking for the ghosts of your dearly departed parents, perchance? I highly doubt you'll find them here."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" you yell and add viciously, "I should have let them send you to Azkaban and then left you there to rot!"

He laughs in your face. "Ah, but letting an innocent go to prison would be simply unthinkable for a saintly, goody-two-shoes Gryffindor, wouldn't it, Potter? Such pitiful hazards to yourselves, you lot are!"

He moves closer, so you step backwards, until your back is against the wall and there's nowhere left to go.

He's right in front of you now. The look on his face is nothing short of predatory.

You swallow hard and silently tell yourself that you're not afraid of him.

But you've always been a terrible liar.

"It's rather endearing," he continues in a mocking tone, "how some people always insist on playing the hero. Such a shame, though, that in the real world, it's usually the dashing villain who gets the girl."

An angry blush rises up your cheeks.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" You say. It lacks bite, though. In fact, it sounds rather feeble and pathetic, even to your own ears.

He shakes his head and laughs at you again. "You wish, Potter."

It's just about the last retort you expected. "W-What did you say?" you enquire, your eyes wide in bewilderment.

Another smirk. "You really are thick, aren't you?"

Then the next thing you know, he's pushing himself against you and pressing a rough, almost bruising, kiss to your lips.

There's nothing gentle or romantic or even remotely sweet about it, not at all, but you still think it's the most delicious thing ever.

So you can't help but kiss back eagerly, ferociously, and pull Malfoy even closer to you.

Your head is reeling and you wonder, is another boy supposed to feel this good?

You don't know, and right now, you don't exactly care, either.

After a few long, amazing moments, you moan against his mouth. It's a little louder than you intended.

The sound seems to snap him out of whatever trance he must have been in to have kissed you in the first place.

He backs away, almost stumbling, breathing heavily.

You look at him in the half-light. He seems about as confused as you feel.

"Fuck," he says and promptly stalks off without another word.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, you lock yourself in a bathroom. Then you wank until it hurts.

***

The following morning, he saunters into the Great Hall, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

She comes in a good twenty minutes later; alone.

Looking sad and defeated, she heads straight for the Gryffindor table.

She sits down and doesn't breathe a word to anyone.

En route to your first class of the day, Hermione informs you that Ginny and Malfoy have broken up.

***

You try to catch his attention during Potions.

You get Slughorn's instead, along with an hour's worth of detention for your efforts.

Apparently, the man still hasn't forgiven you for not wanting to attend any more of his dodgy little gatherings.

***

After Transfiguration, you finally manage to corner him.

"Is it because of me?" you ask bluntly.

He glares. "Not everything is about you, Potter!"

You grab him by the wrist and pull him into an empty classroom.

"Just answer the damn question, Malfoy!"

"Fine," he says. "Late last night, Vince caught her with her mouth in very close proximity of Blaise Zabini's dick. Happy now?"

Stunned, you let go of his arm.

He can't seem to get out of the room fast enough.

***

She's dating a Ravenclaw this week, Michael Something-or-other, but you don't think her heart is really in it.

You often catch her staring at Malfoy, but he acts like she's dead to him now and you can't really blame him for that.

Ron seems to approve of the new boyfriend.

You suppose it's good that at least one person is happy with the present state of things.

***

On the way back to your common room, you hear a familiar drawl behind you.

"Just think, Potter, one more week of school left and after that, I'll never have to see you again."

You turn around, ready to retort, say something, anything, to wipe that smirk off his face.

But all you can do is stare.

When did Malfoy ever get so gorgeous?

Your eyes linger on his mouth, his beautiful, delicious mouth that you so desperately want to taste again.

You take a deep breath and appeal to your supposed Gryffindor courage.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" He smirks again.

Your heart leaps at the word 'tongue' and come to think of it, another part of your anatomy is gearing up to go as well.

You realise that what you're about to do is sort of stupid and definitely clichéd, but you do it anyway.

You grab Malfoy's arm and shove the boy into the nearest broom cupboard.

He doesn't struggle or even protest.

He simply looks at you, his grey eyes shining with surprise and something indefinable. You think it might be hope, but it's hard to be absolutely sure in this light.

You don't trust your voice, so with a shaking hand you reach out to touch his hair. It's soft and silky and surprisingly, it smells of apples.

Not sensing any kind of resistance on his behalf, you lean up slightly and kiss him.

Again, his reaction isn't what you expected.

"Finally, Harry," he whispers.

Hearing him say your given name for the first time in years makes you feel rather giddy. "Draco," you whisper back, trying his on for size, too. It doesn't feel nearly as foreign to you as you thought it might.

You kiss him again, and it doesn't take long until you both lose yourselves completely, in the moment and in each other.

When you finally collapse against him, happy and exhilarated, you think that from this day forth, you'll always associate dark cupboards and the smell of freshly polished brooms with the first time Draco Malfoy made you come.

***

You never see the hex that's sent your way, but luckily, your boyfriend does.

He pulls you away in the nick of time.

"I fucking hate you, Harry Potter!" she shrieks. "You were supposed to get jealous and fuck me, not the fucking ferret!"

She aims her wand straight at Draco's chest.

An unfamiliar sounding spell knocks her to the ground before one of yours can.

You look up at Hermione. You don't think you've ever seen her quite this furious before.

***

On your last day at Hogwarts, a new portrait is hung up in the Great Hall.

"Wonderful to see you again, my boys!" Albus Dumbledore beams from within his elegant frame. "I trust everything is going splendidly? I'd offer you a lemon drop but alas, I'm rather, ah, restricted by my two-dimensional form at present."

The old wizard doesn't seem terribly surprised to see you and Draco holding hands.

Very briefly, you wonder why, but then a familiar twinkle in his eyes tells you all you need to know.

"The wizarding world has indeed been saved, Harry," he says with an enigmatic smile.

You haven't a clue what he means by that, but you agree with him anyway.

*


End file.
